1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of object modeling and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for creating and activating a three-dimensional vehicle in a three-dimensional game or virtual world.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
Object modeling is a process whereby a real or envisioned object that may be a three-dimensional object is represented by a virtual object which is electronically created and in some cases physically simulated when in use to demonstrate motion and other forces that might be acting on the object or that may be part of the available properties of the object.
In the gaming world, three-dimensional worlds include any variety of objects that might be created in some instances and then used in play of the game the object is created for. In many cases players are allowed to create certain objects for game play and may, in some instances be compensated for the sale of and use of such objects that were created by them and therefore owned by them.
Object creation is typically a process that requires some coding and or scripting capability of the user as opposed to object assembly, which is a process of assembling an object from pre-constructed components that are readily available to the user. In the process of object assembly where pre-constructed components are provided, the objects are typically very simple and straight forward like a brick wall assembled of bricks by stacking the bricks together to build the wall.
More complicated objects such as vehicles are much more difficult to build and require physics simulation and control interfaces to operate. In some virtual worlds it may be advantageous to a player to be able to quickly build and activate a vehicle during game time. Vehicles may have certain advantages over other virtual objects in that a player may access parts of the world that otherwise might be off limits to the player. An example might be building a submarine to travel beneath a body of water or an airplane to fly in the sky. Challenges with creating more complex objects like vehicles that require physics simulation to operate may include time delay (long time to build), object control issues such as which keys of the keyboard can be used to operate the object, and whether vehicle parts and available knowledge as to how to put the parts together can be easily and quickly accessed.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a system for enabling a user to quickly create and operate a three-dimensional virtual vehicle from pre-constructed parts specific or non-specific to the particular vehicle type.